1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for observing a radio frequency, namely, a radio wave in interplanetary space, and more particularly, to an observation technology for accurately, clearly observe a speed, a density, and a direction of a solar wind in space between the sun and the earth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to sun explosion, the sun normally generates energy and plasma, for example corona materials, an x-ray, an ultraviolet ray, a solar radio wave, and the like. The energy generated by the sun is transferred to the earth.
When the sun explosion occurs, a cosmic radio wave may be generated, and may collide with a magnetosphere of the earth that protects the earth, by passing through space between the sun and the earth, which may cause a fluctuation of the magnetosphere and a fluctuation of an ionosphere.
The fluctuation of the magnetosphere and the fluctuation of the ionosphere may have an influence on an operation of a satellite orbiting the earth, and satellite communication between a satellite and the earth, and accordingly a communication infrastructure may be seriously damaged.
An analog-type cosmic radio wave observation technology is currently used abroad, and is being utilized to observe a cosmic radio wave in Japan, Mexico, India, and the like.
In an analog type observer, an observation time is limited, due to a weak angular resolution and a limited observation visual field.
Accordingly, there is a desire to implement an observation system that may directly measure a density, a speed and the like of a cosmic radio wave with a high resolution and a to high accuracy, by overcoming limitations of an analog cosmic radio wave observation system, such as limitations on the angular resolution, the observation visual field, and the observation time.